


From Start to Finish

by Lynx212



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Virgil laments on an incident he'd never forget.





	From Start to Finish

It’s ironic how my last kiss from Richie was exactly like the first.

Hurried, frantic and over before it really began.

The true difference being the urgency of the first was brought on by Richie’s nerves and my density. I still can’t believe the one person I spent the most time with and adored above all others never crossed my mind as a love interest.

The circumstances that drove the last one was much more dire and final in a way I wish I could forget.

A single shot… him falling like a stone… before one last bittersweet kiss goodbye.


End file.
